Korakk Beast
A Korakk Beast is a four legged creature that a Pirate Hussar mounts during battle. The two share an unusual bond; if the Hussar is killed, the Korakk will seek to avenge the rider's death. The homeworld of the Korakk Beast is unknown, though it is possible that they are native to the Space Pirate Homeworld and was kept from going extinct (like the Bajar Grove, if it too originates there) for military uses. This would also explain why they are not hostile to Pirates, as they may have been tamed and have a relationship with them similar to that of domesticated horses and humans on Earth. Battle The Korakk Beast, being ridden by a Pirate Hussar, appears in the Jousting Field in Bryyo Thorn Jungle after Samus has defeated two Aerotroopers. The Hussar can be killed before the Korakk itself, but it is somewhat difficult because both it and its beast will continue to attack Samus, and the Pirate presents a bit of a small, difficult-to-hit target compared to the Korakk. However, killing the Korakk Beast first will result in both it and its rider's deaths. The Korakk can ensnare Samus in its tongue and deal a moderate amount of damage, as well as pounce on its target from close and medium range. After the rider has been killed, the Korakk must be stunned by hitting its tongue. Then, Samus must use the Morph Ball to go in between its legs and attack with Morph Ball Bombs near the Korakk's belly. After doing this 2-3 times the Korakk will topple over and extend its tail, which the Samus can use the Grapple Lasso to pull. This will cause the Korakk to rear onto its hindlegs in pain, exposing its vulnerable belly to Beam attacks. Logbook Entry Metroid Prime 3: Corruption "Korakks are prized by the Space Pirates, who use them as cavalry mounts. Their belly is occasionally vulnerable, but guarded from all sides. Finding a way to get underneath it and attacking would be effective. Nerve ending in the tail can be stressed through grappling, but only when the tail is extended. The interior of a Korakk's mouth, as well as the tip of their tongue, contains sensitive nerve clusters. Attacking these points could temporarily incapacitate the creature. They can emit Phazon energy through their feet and tongue. The Phazite armor they wear will repel most damage." Trivia *If done correctly, it's possible to kill the Korakk beast with one fully charged Hyper Beam, though this can only be accomplished on Normal Mode difficulty. *The Korakk beast is one of two bosses to have Phazite armor but never had the Nova Beam used against it by Samus, the other being the Berserker Lord. *Strangely, the Korakks are similar to the Chykka Larva. Both have double K's in their name, neither have visible eyes and both fire their tongues to pull Samus towards their mouths. *The double "K" in the Korakk's name may indicate it being native to Bryyo, as many organisms and subjects related to Bryyo share the double letter in their name. e.g. Skkale Vine, Bryyo itself and many names of the Bryyo Gods. Gallery image:Korakk-and-hussar.jpg|Official art of the Korakk and its rider. Image:Pirate_Hussar_laser.jpg|The Pirate Hussar fires a laser using his weapon. Image:Korakk_turns.jpg|The Korakk Beast turns around. Image:Korakk_vunerable_2.jpg|The dazed Korakk's under belly regions is vunerable to the Morph Ball Bomb. Image:Korakk_Grappling.jpg|Using the Grapple Lasso to damage the Korakk's tail. Image:Korakk_vunerable.jpg|The Korakk rears up, exposing its soft belly. Category:Species Category:Space Pirates Category:Bosses Category:Bryyo